Believe It Or Not?
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: Kyou has always wondered, how did his parents meet? A mother who is a blood lusting carnivore and a father who is a dame mafia boss. Is it all believable? 27FEM18


**_Believe It Or Not?_**

Summary: Kyou has always wondered, how did his parents meet? A mother who is a blood lusting carnivore and a father who is a dame mafia boss. Is it all believable? 27(FEM)18

Disclaimer: I own my name, my face and my sense of style but I do not own KHR!

* * *

A cold atmosphere that sends chills down even the strongest of men was present, a murderous aura that could make the devil himself wet his own pants was also present in the cold atmosphere of the office. And not to mention the deathly glares hidden behind the sweetest of smiles as the pregnant silence continues.

That's all he's been seeing lately, this silent waging war that is set between the childish parents. This makes him wonder, why did they ever even marry in the first place? They never seem to get along, at least to his point of view. Large brown hues watched as a woman in a black open suit vest over a purple dress shirt with matching black slacks glared silently at the man before her.

Her long black hair flowing down her back with the long bangs shadowing over her slanted grey hues. The little boy questioned the murdering glare that emitted from her and stared down at the red-haired woman standing besides the man that was her husband and the boy's father. The red-haired woman had a curvy hourglass figure that could almost make girls seethe in envy, her heart shaped face held no scars or blemishes as her full lips curved up into a flirtatious smile as her emerald green eyes twinkled at the sigh of the man before her.

The boy questioned the red-haired woman's actions, not seeming to understand much. He was after all only four and was rather naïve to woman's actions of flirtations and come-on's, who wouldn't when they were only still a child? The man, who had the same shade as the boy's which were much more mature and did not hold that glint in the boy's eyes that identified as innocence.

He had brown hair where the top of his head and part of his bangs spiked up in a gravity defying style where locks of hair that were on the back of his head flowed down to the mid of his back. He wore a grayish white business suit where the jacket was left open showing the black pinstripe dress shirt and his neatly done white tie. His elbows were propped on the desk that was before him intertwining his fingers as his chin settled on them.

Smiling up at the woman as she gave her the papers that were to be signed by him, obvious of the flirtatious smiles and seductive voice he simply thanked the woman and swiftly grabbed the papers. Meek little hands took hold of his father's jacket gently tugging onto it. Mature brown eyes staring down at larger innocent ones, the little boy stared questionably at his father then back to his mother who sported an apathetic look, but her eyes practically spelled out murderous torture for the red-haired woman. The man smiled sweetly at his son, his usual hardened eyes soften at the sight of the black spiked haired and brown-eyed boy.

"What is it Kyou-kun?" The man asked kindly to his own son as the little boy continued to stare back and forth at his parents. The boy now identified as Kyou shook his head softly as though trying to rid of something that had been bugging him, ignoring his father's question he let go of his weak grip on his father's clothing and walked slowly over to his mother. The black-haired woman was not paying much attention to his son or husband, only continuing to glare at the other occupant in the office.

The air was thick, even the air-head with red hair could sense that, her husband felt it and was all too familiar with it and simply smiled softly as he watched his son Kyou out of pure amusement. The boy could feel it but he seemed to be immune to his own mother's deathly aura.

Perhaps because he was given birth by the she-devil and had to live with the nine month's of the deadly aura as her mother seemed to be a demon from hell during those painful months, she could have been the devil himself but with tonfa's instead of a trident present, which reminded them of a certain illusionist...Now wasn't the best time to think about the mist guardian who may have met the devil a couple of times.

Jolting slightly out of her boring holes into the red-haired woman and targeted her glare down at where someone was tugging on her pant leg. The glare faded into a solemn look as it was her own son Kyou who was tugging on her pant leg. His large brown eyes staring up at her innocently.

"What do you want omnivore?" She questioned in an impassive voice that had a slight edge of anger in it all the while accidentally scaring the poor four year old, Kyou backed away slightly but still held his grip on the clothing. Nervously fidgeting under the scary stare that the woman gave off.

Hesitantly letting go of his grip Kyou nervously looked at his mother and turning back to stare at his father. The two stared questionably at the boy, he seemed in deep thought as his eyes downcast to the red carpeted floor. He wondered, why were the two married when they had such opposite personalities. That undying question was never really answered, it went like that all day that day. Kyou was seated on the couch in his father's office as he continued to stare at the red carpet as he tried to figure out why the two were ever attracted to each other.

He did not speak not even once, did not even move from his sitting position. Not even blinking, the people around him began wondering if he was even breathing. Takemi, the ever so playful girl that was a close friend of Kyou watched as the boy continued to think. Smiling and giggling at the boy as her emerald green eyes twinkled questionably at her friend's actions.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Decimo boss of Vongola watched in worry at the two children, mainly his worry was directed at his son. Ever since this morning he's been like that. Not talking, well not like he talks much but it worried him when didn't pay attention when his father called out his name.

The little girl known as Takemi Yamamoto who was a close friend of Kyou, possibly Kyou's only friend. She was giggling at the sight of Kyou finding it very funny being obvious of Kyou's slight out of character actions. She was more like her father then her mother most of the time…

With a tired sigh he tried to pay attention to the report Gokudera Hayaka was giving. Takeshi who was coincidently there as well to give a report caught the glances Tsuna was giving to his son. Glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye Takeshi noticed the far off look the boy gave as his brown eyes were glazed over in a troubled manner.

"Is there something wrong with Kyou, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked absentmindedly still eyeing the little boy sitting on the couch. That seemed to caught the attention of both Tsuna and Hayaka.

"Baseball freak! Don't interrupt me when I'm reporting to the Tenth!!" Hayaka yelled at her husband as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and pulled one out oft the pack, lighting it and inhaling the lit cigarette. Slowly breathing out the nicotine smoke she continued to glare at the man. Takeshi smiled sheepishly at his ill-tempered wife as she continued to smoke those god awful stuff. He's been trying to get her to stop that habit for years now but was stubborn and threatened no sex for a month.

That had temporarily stopped him for a while but he had discretely took a few cigarettes from her packs slowly reducing the amount of that disgusting stuff she smoked without her realization. The mafia boss chuckled at the married couple as they had yet another one-sided fight. It seems things will never change and Tsuna was glade at that.

That's when the door was kicked open by none other then Hibari Kyomi, or should I say Sawada Kyomi? Yup, the cold frigid prefect was married to Dame-Tsuna. It quite humorous, Hayaka was still mad at the marriage finding it unacceptable for a bitch like Hibari to marry her beloved Tenth. But Takeshi always found a way to calm down his silver-haired wife.

It frightened Tsuna, not that he had to have someone fix his door yet again but the fact that the nightmare that still haunts Tsuna was standing next to his beloved (scary) wife.

"R-Reborn?!" The mafia boss squeaked out as he almost shit himself at the sight of the devil tutor, the eleven year old hitman smirked at the petrified look his former student gave. Tipping his had slightly to get a better look at Tsuna's face, he loved torturing the man even though he was older then him by appearance but not mentally. Kyou who was finally brought out of his never ending train of thought looked up at what was causing the commotion, his eyes settling on the door that was broken in half on the floor.

He could only guess who caused that, either Reborn or his mother. Staring at the two said people who were near the broken door, well this wasn't going to end well now was it? With an exasperated sigh as he watched Gokudera and Yamamoto having a one-sided fight asReborn and Hibari were staring at Tsuna menacingly. Turning to his good friend Takemi the boy finally talked after so long. "What just happened?" He asked the girl who shrugged not knowing much of what was happening either. The two kids watched as their family were having yet another "special moment".

Takemi giggled at the sight of her parents bickering, or at least her mother was the one bickering while her father laughed happily. Kyou stared as his father chuckled nervously as his mother menacingly cornered him while drawing out her tonfa's talking about him acting like an idiot while yet again another whore was practically raping him with their eyes.

He never understood how they met, fell in love and got married and had him but he guessed some things were never meant to be understood, he supposed he would never find out just _how _his parents ever fell in love when they're exact opposites. But like Reborn always says, opposites attract.

**THE END**

* * *

ME: i don't know how i got this idea, just poppd in my head all of a sudden, but i always wanted to make a KHR story that had gender bender of Hibari and Gokudera. I was origianlly going to make Tsuna a girl but there aren't much stories of a female Hibari, which is understood since he's always on top no matter what either he be woman or man. I was going to make this longer but i ran out of ideas, sorry if it seems rushed or there's grammer problems. Please review!!!! I'll make something of a sequel but it will be about Takemi Yamamoto wondering how her parents fell in love and maybe when Kyou and Takemi are more older!!! So review with your dying will!


End file.
